russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Light TV's Program Profile
One of the fastest-growing emerging commercial channels on Free TV, LIGHT NETWORK channel 33 was launched 2011 under the ownership and management of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc. It is the Philippines’ first and one-of-a-kind motivational and inspirational TV station that aims to help viewers achieve abundant living through effective, relevant, wholesome and timely TV programs that communicate hope. LIGHT NETWORK 33 is a UHF free-to-air channel but is also available through various↵cable operators nationwide such as Sky Cable Analog 5, Sky Cable Digital 161, Cignal 93, Global Destiny Cable 98 and Cable Link 77. LIGHT NETWORK shows could↵now be viewed through BUS TV, offering the widest coverage of bus route in↵Metro Manila with over 1 million commuters↵reached every month. And LIGHT NETWORK is also available in multi-screen and livestream via www.lightnetwork.ph,so that anyone in the world could watch Light Network whenever, wherever. Program Profile ''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?!, this is your source of feel-good television habit as this wholesome newsmagazine talk show brings you everything you need to know about current events, lifestyle, health, schools, sports, technology and relationships. This up to 5 hour show, it shows everyday from Monday-Friday 5-10 am. This is a five-hour fun-filled show, airing everyday from Monday to Friday, 5:00 to 10:00am. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?! is your source of the daily television feel-good morning companion on Philippine television history as this wholesome and powerhouse newsmagazine program intertwines headliner news presentation with infotainment discussion by some of the country's celebrity bloggers, hottest stars and brightest pool of broadcast ever assembled for this format. This is a tele-magazine talk show that aims to provide in an Asian market. Most upscale viewers in the A-B-C classes with a different kind of menu among early morning programs. The latest and up-to-date news and updates are represented in conversational manner making it more interesting to watch and listen to. Some segments features an affordable deals from children's health, legal issues, technology, , gadgets, internet blogging, gimmicks, geeky stuff, restaurants, hotels, wellness, fitness, beauty salons and beauty tips, sports, business, events and shows, schools, exercise, travel, tourism and culture, everyday lifestyles and many more to approach that guarantees to educate and inform, more appealing to the viewing public source. The show also gives our trends and everyone quick and easy grasp to the useful tips, schools and information about traffic, home living, technology, gadgets, internet blogging, gimmicks, other geeky stuff, travel, tourism, lessons of education, culture, elementary, health and beauty tips, exercise and many more. There is also a dose of showbiz and entertainment news buzz. Light Network's morning newsmagazine program, airing from 5-10am. Hosted by some of Philippines' celebrity bloggers and broadcast journalists, Vince Golangco from WhenInManila.com, Hannah Villasis from FlairCandy.com, Kirby Cristobal, Sec. Joel Villanueva and Atty. Joji Alonso. Also seen in the co-host are Joaqui Mendoza, Eula Caballero, Daniel Matsunaga, Claire Ruiz, Alden Richards, Nadine Lustre, Andre Paras, Janella Salvador and Pastor. Ru dela Torre who represents the Filipino teens. Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong also spice up the morning through delivering the health and medical issues in Doc Willie and Liza. Ralf Rivas, Sheryl Hermosa, Czarinah Lusuegro, Rhema Penafor, Hajji Kaamiño, Phoebe Dela Cruz, Joash Ivan Bermejo and Jenna Serrano teamed up with ZOE-TV news team. The everyday showbiz people and entertainment buzz will also delivered by Kat Alano and KC Montero. *Special event coverage *Interviews of the organizers *News presentation News Light (5-10 minutes) *10 segment bumpers "This program was brought to you by (your product)" *Live mentioning of program host to patronized your product closing credits Hosts *Vince Golangco (from WhenInManila.com) *Hannah Villasis (from FlairCandy.com) *Kirby Cristobal *Sec. Joel Villanueva *Atty. Joji Alonso *Ptr. Ru dela Torre *KC Montero *Kat Alano *Nadine Lustre *Direk Noel *Eula Caballero *Daniel Matsunaga *Claire Ruiz *Alden Richards *Janella Salvador *Andre Paras *Shy Carlos *Josh Padilla *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia *Carlo Lorenzo *Dr. Willie Ong *Dra. Liza Ong ZOE-TV News Team *Ralf Rivas *Czarinah Lusuegro *Hajji Kaamiño *Rhema Penafor *Ar Vargas *Phoebe dela Cruz *Joash Ivan Bermejo *Jenna Serrano *Ron Dulay Segments *''Wake-Up News'' - The latest news and updates with wake-up news of the day from the top news team, delivered from up-to-date top news of the day in politics, showbiz, sports and foreign news. *''Trip to Travel'' - Trip on the travel and guide living is host Vince and Hannah. *''Weather Report'' - The latest weather report from discussing the PAGASA weather forecasting center. *''Legal Forum'' - A legal segment is hosted by Atty. Joji Alonso takes on the latest discussion issues. *''Doc Willie and Liza'' - A health and medical issues with Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong. *''TESDA'' - A segment hosted by Joel Villanueva. *''Iba Ito'' - A new segment with host Carlo Lorenzo. *''News Light'' - With the tagline, “Ang mga balitang dapat niyong malaman sa loob ng 10 minuto,” the flagship newscast that aims to deliver today's headlines, top stories, entertainment, updated, and information promises. Every 6:00am, 7:00am, 8:00am and 9:30am is anchored by the two of broadcast journalist Kirby Cristobal and Zyrene Parsad-Valencia gives the viewers an alternative view of daily news of which they are part of *''Cooltura'' - A cool of Filipino culture in the Philippines with Nadine. *''Tech Morning'' - Who we talk about technology, gadgets, the internet blogging, gimmics and other geeky stuff more around the world. With host Vince, Hannah and Janella. *''Alden's Adventure'' - Travelouge adventure with Andel Richards. *''Fashion'' - A new fashion style with host Janella Salvador shows its fashion. *''School Buzz'' - School events and different schools around the Metro with Ptr. Ru dela Torre. *''E-Buzz'' - The entertainment buzz is delivered with KC Montero and Kat Alano. ''Isumbong Ko Kay Tulfo! This is a no-nonsense reality-based investigative, interactive radio-TV program that tackles current of the latest issues, airing from Monday through Friday from 10:00-11:30am hosted by the hard-hitting and broadcast journalist Ramon Tulfo. It is also a public service and news program wherein radio reporters on field are to bring in breaking news happening in the metro from time to time. This is also heard on radio over DZIQ 990 kHz, DWIZ and DZJV 1458 kHz. Hosts *Ramon Tulfo Light TV Special Forum The latest news, the latest issues and the latest press conference in one-hour live forum, ''Light TV Special Forum is the latest addition to your favorite alternative Kaibigan programming of the #1 station in partnership with the Kapatid network TV5.'' Light TV Special Forum'' is hosted by a top celebrity bloggers Vince Golangco, teen actress Janella Salvador and Carlo Lorenzo from a latest news from News5 and InterAksyon with a technology and gimmicks. It will aimed to strictly speaking, hearing to make comments of the altervative duscussion on Philippine TV history as integrity, credible and balanced responsible public service. Hosts *Vince Golangco (from WhenInManila.com) *Janella Salvador *Carlo Lorenzo Forums (from your favorite Light TV stars) *Kata Inocencio *Bro. Eddie Villanueva *Alex Tinsay *Ms. Cel de Guzman *Bishop Leo Alconga *Dory Villanueva *Cong. Joel Villanueva ''MusiKabataan ''MusiKabataan has crossed over, as it is now part of the smash hit of smogasbord of shows on Light TV. Let us provide you with an ambiance of entertainment as you enjoy your dinner with your new Kaibigan, the sporty Khalil Ramos, the boy next door Josh Padilla, the cuite school from the teen star Janella Salvador, the easy-going Yassi Pressman, the cool and wacky and the silent sleek JM De Guzman. To display much of the artistic side of music, the very talented artists Anja Aguilar and Michael Pangilinan share their craft as they host MusiKabataan segments. This full-hour interactive show gives you a wide range of information from lifestyle, showbiz intrigues, K-Pop hits, hip-hop and R&B, events, vintage music, gadgets, technology, internet blogging, gimmicks, to state-of-the-art collection. Music lovers from all over the world can send requests, thru phone call, email or text messages as this show features the latest favorite hits in the music industry both local and international. Hosts *JM de Guzman *Josh Padilla *Janella Salvador *Khalil Ramos *Yassi Pressman Segment Hosts *Anja Aguilar *Michael Pangilinan ''Adyenda What is in the daily agenda of Juan de la Cruz? ''Adyenda, the flagship news program tackles all-encompassing subjects from public policies, politics, to issues on the environment, international relations and the arts from the latest news. Anchored by Secretary Joel Villanueva, Director-General of the Technical Education and Skills Development Authority (TESDA), the news program is a two-time awardee of the Anak TV Seal Awards. Anchor *Joel Villanueva ''Kami Naman An offbeat and unusual morning TV program, ''Kami Naman mixes live light drama and newsmagazine format, truly a first in Philippine programming history. The show will also packs current issues with lifestyle, health, entertainment, schools, gimmicks and many more. Kami Naman, Light Network's newest morning show on Philippine television, is an off-the-wall cut beyond the usual morning TV routine. Kami Naman's segments are the most of heavy drama who seen on early morning shows. It has frothy, light and the heart-warming tele-drama one would see and hear at daylight, which makes the show a unique approach to an avid viewer's sunrise habits. It's a feel-good show. Kami Naman is a whole new act from the all-the-light-and-heavy-drama-formal morning shows on TV, which makes it a definitely smart and bubbly infotainment to loosen the tightness come break of day. It's a perfect and breezy get-away to remove those morning hassles and perk up the smile in the lips. KN's story revolves around a practical and typical Filipino family and in their day-to-day experiences. Accurate and actual up-to-date news and information shall be introduced on the latest issues. First in the Philippine media, the feel-good program is patterned as magazine light drama house setting and the segments featured in the show. The segments will be canned but the skits anddialogues of characters are delivered in the show live. With the experiences and versatility of the actors and actress of star-studded, the challenge here is how to make people yet maintain high integrity and credibility in bringing the latest information and news. With KAMIN NAMAN, mornings will never be boring! Casts include teen star Nadine Lustre, comedienne Brod Pete (aka Isko Salvador), Jun Urbano, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes, Alfred Vargas, Meg Imperial, Andre Paras, Janella Salvador, Aldren Richards, and more. Cast *Nadine Lustre *Aldren Richards *Brod Pete (aka Isko Salvador) *Jun Urbano *Tart Carlos *Smokey Manaloto *Vivieka Ravanes *Josh Padilla *Meg Imperial *Kiko Ramos *Andre Paras *Janella Salvador *Alfred Vargas *Eula Caballero *Rico dela Paz *Kelly dela Cruz *Arvic Tan *Cara Eriguel *Victor Anastacio *Beatriz Saw *Martin del Rosario Segments *''KNN: Kami Naman News'' - the latest news team and updates *''Panahon Tayo Dito!'' - weather report *''Kulturang Pinoy'' - a Filipino culture *''FashMorning'' - fashion style *''Techtable'' - technology, gadgets, internet blog, gimmicks and geeky stuff. *''Jeep Jeep, Jeepney!'' - jeepney location *''OK Dok'' - health, beauty and wellness and medical *''Eskwelahan'' - different schools around the Metro *''Chikatuhan'' - showbiz ''JAM An alternative entertainment that provides all access to Christian music scene. JAM is a musical variety show that aims to promote Christian artists and make Christian music viable to the mainstream. VJs *VJ Jeff Lucas *VJ Carl Guevarra Chika Mo, Chika Ako! Gossips and entertainment news from the grapevine are some of the few things Filipino who will enjoy to watch and discuss with friends and peers. What concerns, what happens and what is in store with their television and movie idols are always awaited and anticipated. This program dished out the trend in local showbiz reporting fanfare to deliver an enlightening, factual, feel-good and uncompromising look into the showbiz world. ''Chika Mo, Chika Ako! teases, delivers, and reveals what our favorite stars are doing not only on-cam but also when they are away from the limelight. Join the wacky gang of some of the country's well-known Showbiz Columnists as they reveal the inside scoop and the good side of showbiz personalities that fill our television and silver screens. So what are you waiting for, switch to this showbiz chikahan which makes a whole sense out of hearsays and gossips. Hosts *KC Montero *Say Alonzo *IC Mendoza ''Rush TV A newsmagazine program that tackles the inspiring stories and the Jesus is Lord (JIL) church events. Hosts *Vince Golangco (from WhenInManila.com) *Liza Soberano *Miguel Sarne New shows are coming at Light TV Network this 2013 New shows are upcoming this 2013 in our fave program, Light TV 33 such as: *''Xtra TechPress to be hosted by Liza Soberano, every Saturday at 3:30pm, as a lifestyle and technology show gives you the trends for the latest news and updates of gadgets, internet blogging, technology, sports, gimmicks, health, schools, culture, travel, business, fashion, education, beauty tips and many more. *''Sport ng Bayan'' to be hosted by Dennis Principe, from Sunday at 4:30pm, as a sports show packed up with filled of basketball, boxing, billiards, badminton, racing, motoring and much more. *''Tambayan School'' to be hosted by KC Montero, Mojo Jojo and Paulo Avelino, directed by Mark Reyes, every Sunday at 4:00pm, as a school program. *''Kalthan'' to be top-billed by Bryan Santos, Arvic Tan, Joseph Marco and Kobe Paras, every Sunday at 5:00pm, as a mystery-drama-horror series is directed by Joyce Bernal. *''Bibliasa: Bibliya, Hamon Sa Inyo'' to be hosted by Say Alonzo, every Saturday at 10:00am, as a bible-based game show on quiz of contestants of P2 million.